A Winter's Worry
by sparkyfma2000
Summary: A Fullmetal Alchemist story but with Edward and Alphonse as boys. The two fight over snow. Find out what happenes. I'm not good at summaries. Hopefully the story is better. A oneshot fic. Rated T cause I'm not too sure on the rating and better safe


  
_Okay, this is my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic. It is my latest obsession. I decided to write a story as Edward and Alphonse as children. So please be nice in the flames. And do not sue me because I do not own FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST. Please enjoy and leave me reviews!_

**WINTER'S WORRY**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

"Alphonse! Hey Alphonse! Hurry up will you!"

Edward Elric called after his younger brother as he pulled on his snow boots. A look of excitement in his eyes as he looked out the living room window. Snow was slowly falling from the sky, covering the ground with a soft white blanket. Today was the first snow of winter.

"It's snowing! Come on!"

Edward replied again. Growing impatient he crossed his arms and tapped his foot turning to look towards the bedroom that the two boys shared.

"But brother!"

A soft groan replied from the room as a six year old with short dirty blonde hair staggered into the hallway, still in his footsie pajamas trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"It's still early. Maybe we should wait until mom gets up."

Rolling his eyes, Edward reacted by grabbing his coat from the coat hanger.

"Stop being a baby Al. We're just going right outside. Don't you want to play in the first snow of winter?"

Alphonse looked on at his brother, bitting his bottom lip glancing quickly at their mother's bedroom. The door was still closed. Letting out a sigh, Alphonse nodded to his brother as he shuffled his way to the front door, extending his hand for his coat.

Smiling widely, Edward handed his younger brother his coat. Standing by him, he waited patiently as Alphonse slowly buttoned up his coat and slipped on his snow boots.

"Okay!"

Alphonse replied finally pulling on his mittens.

"Okay!"

Edward replied as he tugged on the front door, slowly opening it. Immediatly the boys were welcomed with a strong wind blowing snow into the house. Sheilding his face from the wind, Ed trudged on outside. Al followed quickly suit.

Looking around, the two boys were in awe. Their usual country green scenery was now covered in white. Their swing looked like a cake with frosting. The road that lead them to Winry's house was beginning to disappear as it continued to snow.

"Let's build a snow man!"

Alphonse replied excidely as he bent down to scoop up some snow.

"No lets build a fort!"

Edward replied, scooping up a handful of snow as well, slowly packing it.

"NO! A snowman!"

Alphonse stated, frowning slightly at his brother as he began to roll the first ball for the snowman.

"We are building a fort! Now help me."

"Why do YOU always get to decide what we do?"

"Because I am the oldest"

Edward replied with a smirk.

"So! You're only a year older. ONE year!"

"That doesn't matter. I'm still older then you Alphonse which means you have to do what I say! Now I say we are building a fort."

With that said, Edward began making the blocks for the fort. In gathering the snow, he accidently stepped down on Alphonse's snow ball. Alphonse looked up at Edward, his bottom lip slightly quivering. He frowned looking as if he was about to cry.

"You're a jerk brother!"

He finally replied slowly standing up, a fist full of snow in his hand. Looking up Edward frowned puzzled.

"What?"

His answer was a face full of snow. Wiping the snow from his eyes, Edward was about to yell at Alphonse, only to see Alphonse, running down the road away from him.

"Al! AL! ALPHONSE!"

Ed yelled, calling after his brother.

"Stop being a baby!"

Pressing his lips slightly together, Edward frowned watching as his brother ran over the next hill. The anger growing inside of him.

"FINE I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I'LL DO IT MYSELF!"

Edward yelled after him, turning his attention to the fort.

Stupid little brother+

He grumbly thought to himself as he angerly packed the snow into blocks.

I don't need his help! I can do it myself+

After some time, to a child it's uncertain, Edward was half way finnished with his fort when he heard the front door open. Looking up he saw his mother standing in the door way in her blue dress and apron, a cup of coffee in hand. Smiling he pointed to his project.

"Look mom! I did this all by myself!"

His mom smiled at her oldest son, looking on at his little project.

"That's wonderful Edward!"

Looking around the yard, her smile slowly slipped into a concern frown.

"Where's Alphonse?"

Edward shrugged quickly diverting his attention back to his snow fort.

"He probally went to Winry's. He was being a baby and ran off like he usually does. Why can't he listen to what I tell him! I'm the oldest! I mean he use to always want to do what I did!"

Ed and Al's mom nodded slightly listening to her eldest.

"That may be true Ed, but Al is growing up he needs to do his own things. It's not fair for you to order him what to do. That's not being a big brother. That's being a bully. Now I'm going to call Mrs. Rockbell and ask if she'll watch Al until we pick him up. Ed, you're Al's oldest brother. He looks up to you. Try remember that okay son?"

He replied with a slight pout. Slowly packing and repacking the same block, Edward let out a sigh. He was slowly beginning to miss his younger brother being right beside him, always wanting to do what he did. It use to bug him like crazy how Al always copped what he did. But now that Al was slowly starting to do his own things, he was begging to miss it. Standing up, Edward abandoned his snow fort, walking towards his mother.

"I'm sorry mom."

"I'm not the one you need to appologize to. Let's go call the Rockbells okay?"

Smiling slightly, Edward nodded as he followed his mother into the house. Standing next to her, he watched her as she picked up the telephone and asked the operator to connect them to the Rockbells.

Maybe I'll build him his snowman for him+

Edward thought excidely to himself as he turned to run out the door, slightly hearing his mother say hello to Auntie Pinako.

Rolling the snow into a large ball, Edward couldn't help grinning to himself as he imagined the look on Al's face when he saw the snowman that HIS older brother built for him.  
EDWARD'S DAYDREAM

Alphonse: Brother! You did this for me?

Edward: Nods Yep! Aren't I the greatest brother?

Alphonse: You are! You are! I am sorry dear brother. I should of listened to you! You are the greatest.

END EDWARD'S DAYDREAM

Letting out a chuckle, Edward placed the middle half of the snowman to the bottom half. Whistling he hardly heard the front door open again or his mother walk slowly in the snow.

"So when are we going to get Al?"

Edward asked looking up at his mom. His smile quickly disappeared as he notice the look in his mother's face.

"Mom...what's wrong?"

"You're brother isn't at Winry's."

Mrs. Elric replied a look of worry on her face.

"But he always goes there when we fight. Well there or by the river but it's frozen so he wouldn't be there. What do you mean he's not at Winry's!"

Ed asked becoming concerned.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Ed. Mrs. Rockbell told me Al hasn't been there all day."

Buttoning up her coat, Mrs. Elric pulled on her gloves and scarf, looking down the road.

"I want you to stay here Ed. I'm going to go look for Al."

Edward opened his mouth to argue but was cut short.

"I need you stay here in case he comes back here. Stay by the phone. If he does go to Winry, Auntie Pinako will call and let us know. Mr. and Mrs. Rockbell is also going to help look for him."

With that said, Mrs. Elric started on down the road. Edward watched as his mom walked over the hill, slowly disappearing from view. Bitting his bottom lip, Edward abandoned his project and retreated into the house.

An hour passed by without any word from his mother, brother or the Rockbells. Edward began to impatiently pace infront of the fireplace. The waiting was getting to him. He never was a patient child. And this particular waiting was eating at him. Glancing out the window he notice that it was beggining to snow harder. This did not help his mood.

"Al..."

His lip began to quiver as his mind began to play tricks on him. He began to imagine Alphonse, huddled in a ditch, shivering uncontrollably, unable to move because he was too cold. He then thought Al had fallen somewhere and hurt himself, unable to call for help. His mind then wandered to the river where Al usually went after they had fought. Edward imagined his brother sitting at the river's edge, the anger slowly leaving him until he was his usual self. He would then stand up and slowly step out on the ice, testing it's strength. Seeing it could hold him, Alphonse would slowly walk out to the middle of the lake, feeling as if he was walking on water. Then suddenly the ice would begin to break and he would fall in and no one would know and Edward would be an only child again.

The tears began to form in Edward's soft golden eyes as these images replayed in his mind.

I want my brother+

He thought to himself as he looked from the phone to the door and back to the phone. His first reaction was to run out the door and look for his younger brother. But his mom had told him to stay there. And even though he was one to usually do what he wanted, he never disobeyed his mother. So he continued to look out the window, watching as the snow continued to fall.

Letting out a broken sigh, Edward began to grow tired from the pacing. Sitting down in front of the fire, he watched as the flames danced in the fireplace until his eyelids began to slowly drop, abandoning him. Soon he had fallen asleep in front of the fireplace, curled up in a small ball.

Several hours passed. The fire was slowly dieing taking with it the warmth and heat, forcing Edward to wake up. At first the seven year old child was disoriented. For a moment he couldn't remember why he had fallen asleep in front of the fireplace. Then just as suddenly everything came flooding back at him. Sitting up quickly, he looked toward the door hopefully. It still remained closed. Thinking that his mom and brother had returned but didn't want to disturb him while he was sleeping had retreated to another room in the house. Quickly walking through the house, Edward opened every door, looked into every room, calling their name.

"MOM! AL! MOM!"

His only reply was his echo. The tears formed in his eyes again, his lips quivering as he looked into their bedroom. Their toys were scattered across the floor as well as a few of their father's alchemy books. It had been their goal to learn alchemy. Crawling onto Alphonse's bed, Edward took a hold of the teddy bear the two of them had made with alchemy. The bear was ratted and torn. It had one eye and one arm was slightly higher then the other. It had been their first attempt at alchemy. Edward had wanted to thrown it out, disappointed. But Al had insisted on keeping it. So now he would sleep with it everynight, holding it tightly to him. Ed had asked one time why he kept it. Alphonse told him simply it was because it was something the two of them made together. Hugging the bear tightly, Edwards face dropped as the tears began to fall from his eyes.

The front door slowly opened, causing a strong wind to blow through the house, but Ed was unafazed by it. He wanted only one thing. His younger brother. So he did not hear as two people walked into the house or hear them call his name. He could only think of one thing. Alphonse. That was until he heard a muffle voice from the hallway call out.

"Brother?"

Puzzled, Ed looked up to see his brother standing in the doorway. Ed's eyes lit up as he leapt at his brother, hugging him tightly, the tears still slightly falling.

"AL! Al you're okay!"

Alphonse nodded slightly a bit thrown off by his older brother's reaction. He had thought Ed was going to yell at him for running off. Instead he was hugging him and crying! This worried Alphonse as he hugged his brother back.

"I'm sorry brother."

"No Alphonse."

Edward replied finally letting go of him, wipping the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm a jerk. I didn't take in consideration your feelings. And then I thought..."

But he cut his sentence short as he looked into his brothers eyes. Shaking his head, Edward smiled at his younger brother.

"You want to see what I made for you?"

"Uh-huh!"

Alphonse replied quickly, nodding.

Gestering his brother to follow him, Edward led him outside, showing the snow man he had started to make for him. Alphonse gave him a quick hug, happily looking on at the snowman.

"It's great brother! Let's finnish it then we can build a fort!"

"Okay!"

Edward replied as the two boys continued on with their morning project.

END!


End file.
